Sakura Haruno
|-|Part 1= |-|Part 2= |-|Fourth Shinobi World War= |-|Byakugou Sakura= |-|The Last= |-|New Era= I've always considered myself to be a true ninja… but those were just empty words, because Sasuke and Naruto were always in the lead! But now it's my turn to take the lead, and all of you can watch me from the background! -Sakura Summary Sakura Haruno, is a kunoichi of Konohagakure. She is appointed as a member of a team but quickly finds herself ill-prepared for the duties of a ninja and the complications of her team-mates' lives. By training under her powerful master, Tsunade, she eventually becomes the second strongest female character ever existed in her universe, and the best medical-nin, capable of facing the challenges of life as a ninja, as well as help and protects her friends and loved ones when they need her. Powers and Stats Tier: Small Town Class | At least Mountain+ Class | At least Multiple Mountain+ Class, Island+ Class with Byakugou | At least Multiple Island Class, Country Class with Byakugou Name: Sakura Haruno Origin: Naruto Gender: Female Age: 12-13 in Part I, 15-17 in Part II, 19 in The Last, at least 32 at the end of the series Classification: Human, Kunoichi (female ninja), Konohagakure Ninja, Medical-nin, Jounin Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Chakra Manipulation, Surface Scaling, Water Walking, Shapeshifting (Can transform into animate and inanimate objects), Weapon Mastery (Can utilize weaponry like kunai, shuriken, and exploding tags etc), Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Acrobatics, Explosion Manipulation (with explosive tags), Statistics Amplification (Can enhance her physical capabilities with chakra), Multiple Personalities (Has an alternate personality/psyche), Duplication (Can create illusionary clones with no substance), can replace herself with inanimate objects to avoid damage,' Resistance to Possession and illusions', Invulnerability (As long as her Byakugou is active) Attack Potency: Small Town Class | At least Mountain+ Class | At least Multiple Mountain+ Class, at least Island+ Class with Byakugou | At least Multiple Island Class, Country Class with Byakugou Speed: Supersonic | Massively Hypersonic+ | At least Relavistic+, FTL while Byakugou is active | At least FTL, MFTL while Byakugou is active Lifting Strength: 1000 tons (Effortlessly lifted giant trees) | At least few billion kg, 100 times higher with Byakugou | At least several billion kg, 100 times higher with Byakugou Striking Strength: Small Town Class | At least Mountain+ Class | At least Multiple Mountain+ Class, at least Island+ Class with Byakugou | At least Multiple Island Class, Country Class with Byakugou Durability: Small Town Class | At least Mountain+ Class | At least Multiple Mountain+ Class, at least Island+ Class with Byakugou | At least''' Multiple Island Class', '''Country Class' with Byakugou Stamina: Highly Superhuman, extremely much higher '''with Byakugou Range: Standard melee range normally, dozen of meters with weapons, miles upon miles with shockwaves. Standard Equipment: Kunai, shurikens, exploding tags, sleep smoke bombs, poison kunai Intelligence: Amazing book smarts, amazing and expert knowledge of healing, and medical techniques. She is noted to be very observational and very analytic in combat, and usually fools or misleads her enemies with varying tactics, making them drop their guard and leaving them open to attack Weaknesses: The Creation Rebirth cells can only split a certain (but extremely large) number of times in a lifetime, and by speeding up this process, users of this technique are shortening their natural lifespan. Notable Attacks/Techniques: '''Chakra Enhanced Strength: This is a technique where the user focuses chakra into their hands and feet using precise chakra control and releases it with pinpoint timing. The training for this technique is quite arduous, as Tsunade repeatedly came at Sakura with full force to help her learn. Subsequently, the outcome of this training is incredible, giving the user enough strength to make gigantic craters or kill opponents with single strikes effortlessly. Chakra Scalpel: This medical technique forms one's chakra into a small, sharp blade. This can then be used for highly accurate incisions necessary for surgeries and anatomical dissections. Unlike regular scalpels, the chakra scalpel can make cuts inside the body without actually creating an open wound, limiting the risks of an infection. Cherry Blossom Impact: While some may see it as "superhuman strength," this technique is an application of medical ninjutsu, that demands the ability to concentrate, along with minute chakra control. An immense amount of chakra is kneaded inside the body, and a moment later, all of it is gathered into the fist. That chakra is then released into the target, which does an enormous amount of damage. With the damage done dependent on the amount of chakra used, it is also possible for a skilled shinobi to amass it in their fingertip. When the ground is hit it is pulverized into little pieces by the excess shock, which are then scattered like flower petals, giving rise to the name "Cherry Blossom Impact." Creation Rebirth: The absolute pinnacle of medical ninjutsu, created by the greatest of medical ninja, Tsunade, it is the absolute regeneration technique. By releasing the great volume of chakra stored in her forehead at once, the body's cell division is forcibly stimulated by proteins, reconstructing all organs and all tissues making up the human body. The technique itself does not regenerate the old cells; instead, it hastens the creation of new ones through division. If this technique is used, a body whose vital organs are so gravely injured that it cannot bear it any longer will be instantly restored to its uninjured state. By Tsunade's claim, as long as she has chakra, she can't die by any means, as such she gains a form of "invincibility" throughout the duration of the technique. However, a body's cells can only split a certain (but extremely large) number of times in a lifetime, and by speeding up this process, users of this technique are basically shortening their natural lifespan. Strength of a Hundred Seal: Seal which is reputed to be the pinnacle of chakra control. By storing vast amounts of chakra over an extended period into a specific point on their body — usually the forehead — the user creates this seal, which manifests in the form of a rhombus-like marking. Once the seal is formed, the user's already impressive chakra control allows them to perform techniques without any wasted energy. When released, the seal will either spread across the user's face or wrap around their entire body. The stored chakra is then released into their body, greatly amplifying their medical techniques and giving them access to both the Creation Rebirth and the Ninja Art Creation Rebirth — Strength of a Hundred Techniques. Mystical Palm Technique: This medical ninjutsu allows the user to speed up the body's natural healing process by sending chakra from their hands into a wound or afflicted body part. This allows the user to heal a patient without the need for medical equipment or surgery, making it very useful on the battlefield. It can be used to treat both external and internal injuries. It is vital to match the amount of chakra used to the severity of the affliction or injury. This requires a considerable amount of chakra control, and because of this, only a few highly skilled medical-nin can use this technique. Kabuto Yakushi demonstrated the ability to use it a short distance away from the target instead of through direct contact. By sending an excess amount of chakra into the patient's body, the user can overload the patient's normal circulation, trapping them in a comatose state. Key: Part 1 | Part 2 | Post-Chapter 632 | New Era Category:Characters Category:Small Town Class Characters Category:Mountain Class Characters Category:Multiple Mountain Class Characters Category:Island Class Characters Category:Multiple Island Class Characters Category:Country Class Characters